Drink Me
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Grey et Jubia ne se supportent plus depuis quelques temps, mais le Maître s'obstine à les mettre en équipe pour divers missions. Alors qu'ils en ont une nouvelle, Léon arrive et se rapproche de Jubia, sous les yeux de Grey, mais tout n'est pas si facile dans leur mission et Jubia se retrouve victime d'un maléfice...


Cela faisait un moment à présent qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour « lui ». Mais « lui » ne s'en rendait pas compte, malgré tout ses efforts. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur rencontre ? Quatre ans ? Cinq peut-être. Entre temps, quelqu'un d'autre était apparut, et son cœur balançait à présent. Qui choisir ? Elle admirait les deux. L'un l'aimait, l'autre l'ignorait. Elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour le premier, alors que le second avait dû se montrer plus persuasif. Ils étaient tous les deux les disciples d'une même femme, mage de glace qui leur avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait et les avait abandonnés prématurément.

Jubia Loxar était en mission. Elle était à la recherche d'un trésor pour le compte d'un riche client collectionneur. Dans sa mission, elle était accompagnée de Grey, celui dont elle était éprise et qui la faisait souffrir par son ignorance.

Il avançait vite, visiblement à l'aise avec son environnement, contrairement à Jubia qui suivait avec peine, ayant de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Elle aurait dû s'habiller plus chaudement. Heureusement, sa magie lui permettait de maintenir une température suffisante pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop du froid. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils piétinaient dans la neige froide de la montagne, trop haute au goût de Jubia, malgré un panorama splendide.

Il ne neigeait pas, mais l'air était tellement froid qu'il en était presque irrespirable. Jubia espérait trouver rapidement un abri car la nuit tombait déjà, malgré l'heure peu tardive. Ils devaient loger dans un refuge, mais pour le moment, à part de la neige et des arbres, Jubia ne voyait pas grand-chose.

« **Oy, c'est là-bas.** » cria-t-il en lui indiquant la direction ouest.

Des cheveux noirs, une longue veste blanche aux bords noirs qui glissait sur la neige, c'était tout ce qu'elle distinguait avec le peu de lumière qui émanait encore du ciel. Mais même ainsi, il était incroyablement sexy. Son allure nonchalante l'avait toujours fait craquer.

En effet, après quelques instants, elle aperçut à son tour la maisonnette de bois où brillait de la lumière. Visiblement un peu délabrée, il y avait tout de même un perron où la neige avait été évacué récemment, des fenêtres ne laissant presque rien voir de l'intérieur à cause du givre présent dessus, et une porte en bois sculpté, visiblement assez ancienne.

C'était étrange car normalement il ne devait y avoir personne à cette époque de l'année. Le refuge était des plus banale, fait de troncs de bois empilés, typiquement montagnard, avec une cheminée. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais il était assez grand pour accueillir plusieurs personnes à la fois.

Jubia avança, arrivant à la hauteur de Grey. L'interrogeant du regard, il haussa les épaules, avant de reprendre la route, sur un chemin décent cette fois-ci, où la neige avait été balayé.

Grey entra finalement, Jubia lui emboîtant le pas. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, elle se cogna contre Grey, qui s'était brusquement stoppé.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!** » demanda-t-il surprit, visiblement pas très heureux.

Passant sa tête par-dessus le bras du mage, Jubia aperçut la cause de son irritabilité : Léon. Gray savait qu'il était là, elle en était certaine, mais entre ces deux mages de glace-là, c'était une histoire assez compliquée. Une histoire de fierté, de rivalité, de fraternité. Il n'y avait qu'en sa présence que Grey se montrait parfois un peu plus attentionné envers elle. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi le fait que Léon soit là lui soit bénéfique, mais elle y faisait toujours attention.

« **Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ? Je te rappel que contrairement à nous, Jubia ne supporte pas aussi bien le froid.** » lança-t-il, dédaigneux.

Se retournant, il constata qu'en effet, la jeune fille avait froid, essayant de se réchauffer en se frictionnant les bras, sa pâleur égalant presque la neige.

« **Tss…** »

Entrant finalement, Jubia le suivit tandis qu'il refermait la porte. Une chose était certaine : elle avait bien fait de prendre des vêtements plus chauds que d'ordinaire, même si elle n'en avait pas mit assez sur elle actuellement. Elle ne sentait plus ses mains ni ses pieds, la magie avait quand même ses limites par temps de grand froid.

D'ailleurs ses chaussures étaient trempée, la neige ayant fondu et pénétré à l'intérieur alors qu'elle marchait, elle dû également retirer ses longues jambières, humide à cause de sa magie. Léon s'approcha, alors qu'elle essorait le tissus qui recouvrait normalement ses jambes dans l'éviter et posa une couverture sur ses épaules.

« **Tiens. J'vais faire du feu.** » dit-il gentiment en retenant un commentaire méprisant sur l'attitude de Grey vis-à-vis de la mage.

« **Merci.** » répondit Jubia, un peu gênée.

Gênée parce qu'elle connaissait les sentiments qu'éprouvait Léon pour elle, même si elle n'y avait jamais répondu favorablement pour le moment, ils restaient bons amis et Léon se montrait toujours attentionné envers elle.

« **Je lui avais dit de ne pas venir, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.** » se justifia-t-il devant le regard noir de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère malgré ses dires.

« **Ce n'est pas Grey qui a trouvé la mission, c'est Jubia.** » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

La tension était palpable entre ces deux-là et le mage aux cheveux blancs argentés l'avait vite remarqué. D'ailleurs il ne répliqua pas, haussant les épaules.

L'instant suivant, Léon était dehors, à rentrer un peu de bois qui avait été placé près de la fenêtre de gauche, à l'extérieur. Jubia s'était assise en tailleur sur ce qui allait être son lit pour la nuit, enroulée dans la couverture. Doucement, elle se réchauffait, retrouvant les sensations qu'elle avait perdues durant l'ascension. Grey se leva, finalement il était sorti aider Léon.

Jubia ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis quelques temps déjà, leurs relations étaient tendues, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Et Makarof s'obstinait à les mettre ensembles sur les missions, alors qu'il était normalement accompagné de Natsu, Lucy et Erza. Ruminant sur le lit, elle souffla, tentant de se faire une raison, puis alla à la fenêtre pour voir pourquoi ils mettaient autant de temps.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, ces deux là étaient comme chien et chat, la rivalité prenait toujours le dessus au bout d'un moment, mais là, Jubia ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils pouvaient bien se battre.

Sortant sur l'avancée de bois qui entourait la maison, elle entendit quelques bribes de conversation alors que la glace jaillissait autour d'eux.

« **…n'est pas parce que je dis rien que je l'aime pas. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?** »

« **Mission commune. Makarof à demandé à ce qu'un mage vous accompagne sans précisé pourquoi. Et comme Ooba sait qu'on se connaît bien et que la glace est mon élément, c'est sur moi que le choix s'est porté.** » expliqua Léon, calme.

« **Mission ou pas, évite de trop lui tourner autour.** » menaça Grey, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderai mes distances avec elle. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu le fait que je dois en faire de même.** »

« **Atchoum !** »

Jubia se montra, comme si de rien n'était. Les regards étaient posés sur elle, ce qui la fit rougir un peu, mais avec le froid, elle avait les pommettes d'un rouge soutenu, ce qui passa donc inaperçu. « **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Encore en train de vous battre ?** » lança-t-elle en essayant de paraître naturelle.

« **On arrive !** » répondit Léon en passant devant Grey, son regard lui lançant clairement un défi.

Grey ne répliqua pas, se contentant de suivre son homonyme.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Grey était toujours dans son coin, n'arrêtant pas d'envoyer des pics aux deux autres, qui répondaient de la même manière. Oui, l'ambiance était totalement différente depuis quelques temps entre Grey et Jubia, et cette dernière se rapprochait de Léon, ce qui énervait encore plus le brun.

L'heure tournait et dehors, on y voyait absolument plus rien, seule la lune éclairait les flocons qui tombaient. La fatigue arrivait également, et avec, le coucher. Jubia fût la première à utiliser la petite pièce d'eau, faisant un brin de toilette malgré l'eau froide, elle enfila une nuisette en satin noire qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux. Cheveux détachés, elle ressortie peu de temps après, fraiche et propre après une journée de marche intensive dans la neige.

Baillant, elle ne fit pas attention aux garçons qui la regardaient étrangement, avant se de coucher dans le lit chaud qui l'attendait.

« **Bonne nuit.** »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Etonnée, elle se redressa un peu, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien attirer leur attention à ce point. Mais c'était elle qu'ils regardaient, un peu bizarrement, Jubia devait bien le reconnaitre.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

« **Hum. A d'main.** » répondit le premier en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'où sortant encore de la vapeur.

« **Bonne nuit Jubia** » répondit Léon en détournant le regard, ses joues prenant quelques couleurs.

Fatiguée, elle s'endormie presque aussitôt, n'entendant même pas l'eau de la douche couler.

Il faisait nuit noire, si bien que l'on y voyait absolument rien. Jubia s'était réveillée, assoiffée et cherchait son sac sans le trouver. N'y voyant rien, elle tâtonnait un peu partout autour de son lit, jusque sur la table, même si ses yeux se faisaient à la pénombre environnante, elle ne distinguait que les contours de certains meubles avec difficulté.

Elle se retrouva cependant interrompue dans sa recherche, une main sur sa bouche, l'autre lui tenant fermement le poignet. Utilisant ses pouvoirs pour se libérer, elle s'efforça de ne pas s'énerver lui demandant pourquoi il s'en prenait ainsi à elle.

« **Quelle idée de se lever en plein milieu de la nuit et de faire autant de bruit ?** » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

« **Jubia cherchait de l'eau.** » répondit-elle simplement, à voix basse en mettant enfin la main sur son sac.

Attrapant le sac, elle se dirigea vers son lit, se heurtant à lui au passage, avant de se recoucher en l'ignorant. Sortant sa bouteille du sac, elle la vida en peu de temps, avant de la remettre dans le sac et de poser le tout près de la tête de son lit tandis que le mage retournait se coucher, visiblement mécontent.

A défaut de ténèbres, ce sont les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Jubia. Profitant encore quelques instants de son lit, elle fut étonnée de ne pas entendre de bruit malgré le soleil déjà bien haut. En réalité, il était encore tôt, mais sa perception du temps était troublée du fait qu'à la montagne, ce ne soit pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Il faisait jour et nuit bien plus tôt.

Se redressant paresseusement, elle ne vit aucun des garçons, seulement leurs affaires. Cheveux en bataille, elle se leva, se doutant que s'ils n'étaient pas ici, ils ne pouvaient être que dehors. Enfilant rapidement de quoi marcher sans risque dehors et un pull, elle se rendit sur la bordure de bois qui longeait tout le bâtiment en les cherchant du regard.

« **Personne…** » soupira-t-elle.

Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin, sinon ils auraient pris leurs affaires avec eux. Jubia pensait à un entrainement matinal dans la neige ou encore une stupide rivalité, retournant tranquillement dans la maisonnette en bois où il faisait bien plus chaud. L'air frais du matin l'avait réveillé, mais sa chute dans la neige encore plus ! Bougonnant contre la neige, elle se releva, le corps brulant à cause de la neige glacée. La jeune fille se hâta de trouver des vêtements plus chauds pour la journée et se changea avant de sortir pour de bon dans la neige pour se mettre en quête des disciples d'Ul.

A peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'elle les voyait déjà revenir.

« **Salut !** » salua Léon, visiblement de meilleure humeur que son homonyme.

« **Bonjour** » répondit Jubia en souriant.

« **On était partis voir de quel côté il faut partir, et ce n'est pas par là…** » expliqua ce dernier en voyant la curiosité sur le visage de son équipière.

Hochant la tête, ils s'en retournèrent au chalet, prenant un rapide petit déjeuné, puis se mirent en route en suivant l'autre seule route possible.

Personne ne parlait, l'ambiance était pesante pour tout le monde. Jubia s'en voulait de faire subir ça à Léon qui n'était pour rien dans l'histoire. Et la route allait certainement être encore longue car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé, Jubia n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans la neige et avançait plus lentement que ses camarades, ce qui semblait énerver l'un d'eux qui avait finalement avancé.

« **Bon alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?** » demanda soudainement Léon devant une Jubia interdite.

« **Jubia… ne sait pas vraiment en faite.** » expliqua-t-elle en avançant, « **Grey est de plus en plus distant avec moi. Il ne parle plus beaucoup et la plupart du temps, on se dispute.** »

Elle était peinée, malgré sa tentative pour ne pas trop le montrer.

« **Le Maître le sait et pourtant, il s'obstine à nous faire faire des missions ensembles, mais à chaque fois, Jubia à l'impression que c'est pire qu'avant.** »

« **J'ai bien vu que ça allait pas fort, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Je sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête à cet imbécile, mais je dois t'avouer que je n'aime pas trop le voir ainsi, moi non plus. Habituellement il est plus amusant quand même.** »

De son côté, Gray avançait, oubliant presque les deux autres, cherchant le bon chemin. Il savait approximativement où il devait aller, mais ni lui ni Léon ne connaissaient cette montagne alors il fallait être prudent. L'endroit était réputé pour ses nombreux dangers.

La matinée se déroula plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Il n'y avait vraiment personne ici, c'était déroutant. De temps en temps, il fallait traverser des crevasses grâce un pont crée par les deux magiciens de glace, mais plus ils avançaient, plus le chemin était raide et le vent froid.

« **C'est là** » déclara soudain Grey.

En effet, en s'approchant Jubia constata qu'il y avait un trou béant dans la montagne, bien cachée cependant par une épaisse couche de glace, à croire que personne n'était venu ici depuis des années. Cette-fois, ce sont les pouvoirs de Jubia qui entrèrent en scène, s'infiltrant par toutes les failles qu'elle trouvait, elle fit littéralement exploser la glace de l'intérieur.

Epoussetant rapidement ses vêtements enneigés, elle entra, suivie des deux autres à l'intérieur de la sombre caverne. De la glace, de la neige, aucune lumière et un bruit faible de râlement. Le vent certainement, pensa Jubia en s'aventurant plus loin.

Pas un mot, tous les trois étaient à présent silencieux, aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui les attendait ici. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il y ai des pièges, des monstres ou tout autre chose, alors ils avançaient doucement, une torche à la main. Léon avait bien fait de venir, sinon, elle serait dans le noir avec un Grey complètement abruti ces derniers temps. Oui, abruti. Et elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider, la jeune femme en avait finalement eu un peu ras-le-bol. Advienne que pourra s'était-elle dite quelques mois plus tôt.

Les murs brillaient comme du cristal sous l'éclairage de la flamme, et le couloir semblait encore bien long.

« **Jubia trouve étrange que ce soit si calme.** » dit-elle finalement après un bon quart d'heure de silence.

« **Ouais… C'est bizarre. Grey, t'es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ?** » demanda Léon, connaissant pourtant la réponse.

« **A ton avis ? Tu connais aussi bien la région que moi, non ?** » dit-il, dédaigneux.

« **Toujours aussi mal luné…** » répondit Léon plus pour lui que pour Grey.

« **Hum.** »

Le voyage avait déjà été long avec sa mauvaise humeur, heureusement pour Jubia, Léon était un peu plus chaleureux.

« **Au faite, c'est quoi la récompense ? Juste de l'argent ? **»

« **Il y a également une clé d'argent, Jubia comptait l'offrir à Lucy pour son anniversaire.** » expliqua-t-elle.

Les deux mages continuèrent de discuter, pas trop fort cependant, tandis que Grey ouvrait la marche.

« **Je crois qu'on a trouvé.** » lâcha-t-il en désignant quelque chose de la tête.

Léon illumina la grande cavité creusée à l'intérieur de la montagne. On pouvait distinguer des sculptures sur les murs glacés, des ébauches de colonnes, mais c'était surtout ce que contenait la pièce qui les intéressaient. Ils devaient ramener quelques pièces du trésor enfouit du célèbre voleur X. D'ailleurs, du temps où il sévissait, personne n'avait jamais réussit à le démasqué, ce qui lui avait valut le nom de X.

Jubia s'approcha, ouvrant une petite sacoche et se saisit de quelques pièces, mais une lumière aveuglant l'entoura avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

L'instant suivant, les garçons étaient stupéfaits. Jubia n'était plus là, il ne restait que le trésor, la sacoche où elle avait tout de même pu glisser les pièces et ses vêtements.

Jubia se réveilla péniblement, un affreux mal de tête s'était emparé d'elle. Allongée, elle étouffait et tenta de se sortir de l'endroit étrange où elle se trouvait, sans grande réussite. Une toile de couleur bleue, assez foncée, peu de lumière, et aucun bruit. Cherchant désespérément de l'air et une sortie, Jubia explora l'endroit. Elle était forcément sous une tente ou quelque chose du genre qui lui était tombé dessus, mais heureusement, elle trouva enfin une sortie après quelques minutes. L'air emplit enfin ses poumons, glacé. Avançant encore un peu, elle se prit les pieds dans quelque chose de mou alors qu'elle regardait l'endroit où elle était à présent, en dehors de cette prison de tissus. La jeune femme atterrie de plein fouet contre la glace.

« **Ahhh ! C'EST FROID !** » cria-t-elle à plein poumons en tentant de se décoller de la surface gelée pour retourner sur le tissus.

Lorsque la lumière disparut, Grey et Léon mirent quelques secondes avant de retrouver la vue. La première chose qu'ils constatèrent c'était la disparition de leur camarade. D'ailleurs ils ne comprenaient ni l'un ni l'autre ce qu'il venait de se passer, s'interrogeant du regard mutuellement devant sa sacoche et les vêtements vides de Jubia. Léon pu observer un relâchement dans l'attitude froide qu'avait Grey depuis un moment, il était troublé, stupéfait, incapable de faire quelque chose.

« **Elle…** »

« **Ouais… Je sais pas où elle est mais faut la retrouver rapidement.** »

Grey savait que Léon avait raison, mais il était encore sous le choc. Lui qui était aussi idiot ces derniers temps, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi sa disparition soudaine l'affectait tant d'un seul coup.

Léon se dirigea vers l'est de la grotte, cherchant précautionneusement. Alors que le brun se levait pour chercher la disparut, un bruit retint son attention.

« **Ahhh ! C'EST FROID !** »

Une petite voix, comme celle d'un enfant, pourtant, il était certain d'avoir entendu Jubia. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit rien de plus que ses vêtements étalés sur le sol. Son regard fût cependant attiré par une forme claire qui gigotait sur la glace.

« **Ju… ?** »

« **Gray-sama, Jubia n'arrive pas à se décoller de là !** » cria-t-elle, perdue et ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'avait plus ses vêtements.

Bien que la situation soit gênante, elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide : elle ne sentait déjà presque plus son corps malgré ses gesticulations désordonnées pour tenter de se sortir de là.

D'ailleurs après quelques instant où Grey réalisa que la petite chose se trouvait être Jubia.

« **Léon ! Ramène-toi !** » dit-il en déchirant un pan de la robe de la jeune fille pour l'en recouvrir tandis qu'il tentait de la séparer de la glace.

« **Ju…bia… a fr-froid….** » dit-elle en grelotant.

Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer, sinon elle gèlerait, mais même ainsi, elle n'était pas loin de l'hypothermie. Après plusieurs secondes à tenter d'être délicat, Grey parvint à désunir la mage et la glace grâce à sa magie. Au même moment, Léon arriva, se demandant bien pourquoi il l'avait appelé alors qu'il n'avait pas bouger.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?** » demanda-t-il, le visage sévère.

« **Je l'ai trouvée.** » dit-il en entourant du mieux possible le corps inerte qui se trouvait dans ses mains, froid.

A présent, elle ne mesurait plus qu'une trentaine de centimètres, aussi haute qu'une poupée de porcelaine, dont elle avait déjà l'apparence avant sa transformation.

« **Elle… elle est… ?** » demanda-t-il, n'osant pas prononcer la fin de sa phrase.

« **Non, j'pense qu'elle a juste froid.** » dit-il en déchirant d'autres morceaux de la robe.

Léon réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. « **On devrait rentrer pour aujourd'hui, on pourra réfléchir à une solution pour elle et revenir plus tard.** »

Un peu amorphe, Grey recouvrit la mage comme il le pu, avec sa taille, il ne pouvait que l'emmitoufler dans des couches de ses propres vêtements à présent bien trop grands pour elle. Tandis que Léon ramassait le reste des affaires de la petite personne, il laissa cependant la sacoche à terre.

« **T'as raison, on y regardera de plus près plus tard, vaut mieux ne pas y toucher pour l'instant.** »

« **J'pense qu'il y a un sortilège là-dessous.** » dit-il tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie.

Cependant, les deux mages n'eurent pas le loisir de parler plus longtemps, un monstre leur barrait la route.

« **Manquait plus que ça…** » murmura Léon.

« **Ca pouvait pas être pire…** » dit Grey, exaspérer en plaçant Jubia dans une poche intérieur, au chaud. Il fallait juste qu'il ne la retire pas, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Quelques instants après, d'autres paires d'yeux se découvrirent. Au total ils étaient une bonne dizaine.

« **Un peu d'exercice… Je m'en serait bien passé aujourd'hui.** » dit le mage de Lamia Scale.

« **Ouais… Moi aussi.** »

Pour couronner le tout, ces monstres ne semblaient pas craindre la glace. Il fallait ruser. Créant un immense mur de glace pour les retenir, les deux rivaux réfléchirent un instant. Il fallait éviter que Grey se batte, mais également qu'ils sortent de là. Un problème épineux puisque ces monstres allaient être coriaces.

« **Attire-les dans un coin, on va les emprisonner.** » suggéra Léon en désignant l'endroit où la vitre de glace était la plus épaisse.

Fairy Tail s'exécuta, attirant le plus d'individus dans un coin, mais ils n'étaient jamais tous réunis. Peut-être étaient-ils plus intelligents que les humains ne le pensaient. Néanmoins, une première cage se matérialisa en l'espace de quelques secondes et emprisonna sept monstres. Il en restait encore trois. Et pas des plus aisés, puisqu'ils s'étaient immédiatement dispersés dans le reste de la grotte. Le plus proche, mais aussi le plus gros, chargea en direction du mur.

« **Il ne va pas tenir longtemps s'ils s'y mettent à trois !** » cria Léon, alors qu'il tentait d'en isoler un autre.

Jubia, elle, était… partagée. Encore gelée, elle s'était recroquevillée dans la poche, pensant à ce qu'il se passait. Certes, elle se sentait bien dans la poche de Grey, mais ces derniers temps, leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe, et elle avait été touchée par la réaction de ce dernier, un peu plus tôt. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ceci et sa taille n'aiderai pas, loin de là.

« **C'est bon, on se fait le dernier !** » entendit-elle, alors qu'elle était ballotée dans la poche de tissus.

Léon avait laissé Grey en arrière. Tête brûlée, il avait déjà oublié que Jubia était dans son manteau en train de se reposer, mais contrairement à ce que l'argenté pensait, Grey était conscient de sa présence. Il la sentait à travers le tissu.

Geler la créature ne servait à rien, Léon en vint à bout en plus plantant des dizaines de lances de glace dans le corps, le rendant trop lourd pour se déplacer, et tous les trois s'échappèrent du lieu.

Courant à toute jambe jusqu'au refuge, ils en perdaient haleine. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Grey fouilla dans sa poche, cherchant Jubia, mais cette dernière ne voulait pas sortir ainsi, presque nue.

« **Jubia ne veut pas sortir !** » dit-elle le plus fort possible.

« **Mais pourquoi ?** » demandèrent les deux autres.

« **Parce que…PARCE QUE JUBIA EST TOUTE NUE !** » hurla-t-elle, honteuse.

Les deux autres se regardèrent un instant, incrédules. Certes, eux étaient habitués à se balader dans le plus simple appareil, mais ils étaient des cas particuliers.

« **Tu vas pas rester dans ma poche toute ta vie !** » répliqua Grey, qui se voyait mal l'avoir 24h sur 24 avec lui.

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint, puis elle leur demanda de fouiller dans son sac.

« **Il voit y avoir du fil, une aiguille dans la poche de gauche.** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Et comme la robe de Jubia est déchirée**… » Jubia ne termina pas sa phrase, perdue sans ses pensées.

Affublée d'un morceau de tissu juste assez grand pour cacher ce qu'il fallait, elle demanda à Grey de la faire sortir de là. Elle avait décidé de se faire quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud. Bien que la plus petite des aiguille soit de la taille de ses bras, Jubia se débrouilla comme elle le pu, mais Léon attrapa les fournitures. Stupéfaite, Jubia ne comprit pas tout de suite et elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que Grey la coupait dans sa réflexion.

« **On peut savoir pourquoi tu te trimballes avec du fil et des aiguilles ? Tu veux faire de l'acuponcture ?** » demanda Grey, remit de ses émotions.

« **C'est justement dans de genre de cas : quand un idiot déchire mes vêtements !** »

Mais la dispute ne dura pas, Léon tendant une petite robe à Jubia. Simpliste, elle semblait cependant assez chaude.

« **Merci Léon, mais… depuis quand Léon sait coude ? **» demanda la petite miniature alors qu'elle partait enfiler le vêtement dans la poche.

« **Depuis un moment.** » répondit-il simplement.

Grey lui jeta un regard ambigüe, se demandant si c'était une de ses passions ou s'il était pas un peu de l'autre bord.

« **Crétin, je sais bien à quoi tu penses ! Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Sherry qui m'a apprit il y a longtemps parce que je n'arrêtais pas de faire des trous à mes pantalons.** » lâcha-t-il, les joues rosissantes très légèrement.

Jubia ressortie quelques minutes plus tard. Elle flottait un peu dans sa petite robe bleue en tissu épais, mais elle n'était plus nue.

« **Bon… on fais quoi ?** » lâcha Léon, qui voyait que les réactions de Grey étaient redevenues normales.

Aussi froid que sa magie, même plus. Léon ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de son camarade.

« **Jubia ne sait pas… Jubia ne va pas être très utile avec cette taille…** » se lamenta-t-elle.

« **Hum… C'est un problème, je ne sais pas trop quel genre de magie cela peut-être en plus…** » répondit Lamia Scale.

« **De toute façon, tu ne servais pas à grand-chose. Au moins on va pouvoir finir la mission tranquillement.** »

C'en était trop pour la fillette. A présent réduite à la taille d'une lilliputienne, elle était incapable de ressentir autant de choses qu'avant en même temps. La tristesse l'envahi et elle oublia sa taille, jetant un regard noir et déjà empli de larmes à Grey, elle glissa le long du manteau et courut se cacher dans derrière son sac, sous le lit.

Léon était stupéfait. Il se leva, attrapa son rival par le col et l'emmena dehors, malgré ses protestations, prenant soin de fermer la porte.

« **T'es vraiment un con, tu sais ?** »

« **Ouais, je sais.** » répondit-il, visiblement affecté parce qu'il venait de faire.

« **Pourquoi tu l'envoies balader à chaque fois que tu parles ?** » demanda Léon, un peu plus calme devant l'air de Grey.

« **J'sais pas.** » se contenta-t-il de répondre, les mains dans les poches.

« **Je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais tu devrais mettre les choses au clair dans tête…** » déclara Léon.

« **J'ai trop de choses dans la tête pour le moment.** » répondit Grey, en s'asseyant sur le perron, son regard se perdant dans le ciel au soleil déclinant.

« **Tu as des problèmes ?** » Demanda le mage argenté, soucieux, malgré son air désinvolte.

« **Des problèmes ? Hum… ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.** »

Léon était déconcerté par le changement d'attitude de Grey. A présent il était pensif, ou peut-être se rendait-il compte que son comportement était totalement déplacé par rapport à Jubia, Léon ne savait pas trop, mais il préféré le laisser réfléchir seul et retourner à l'intérieur pour essayer de consoler Jubia, malgré sa petite taille.

Il ne la retrouva pas là où il pensait, elle avait disparut de son sac. Cherchant quelques instants, le mage fût étonner de la retrouver sur le manteaux poser en vrac sur la table, visiblement endormie. Il savait, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. C'était lui qu'elle aimait, et Léon n'était qu'un très bon ami. Piqué au cœur, il ne réagit pas vraiment, il le savait au fond de lui, même s'il espérait toujours.

Le jeune homme prit Jubia dans sa main et la coucha sur son oreiller, la recouvrant de manteau oublié de Grey, puis il ressortit.

« **Elle s'est calmé ?** »

« **Elle dort.** »

« **Tss….** »

Léon s'assied à côté de Grey, regardant également le couché de soleil imminent, mais il en profitait, contrairement à son homonyme qui était plongé dans ses réflexions.

« **Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?** » dit-il après plusieurs minutes.

« **Ouais. Mais tu la connais aussi bien que moi, ça lui passera très vite. Trop vite. Elle est incapable de rester fâchée plus de quelques heures.** »

« **Oh… elle a changé ces derniers temps.** »

« **Non, je pense plutôt que c'est ton comportement d'abruti qui l'a poussé à changer.** » dit-il, sachant pertinemment que Grey devait être poussé dans ses retranchements pour réagir. Puis il ajouta : « **Je l'ai retrouvé dans ton manteau.** »

Grey, surprit, tourna la tête vers Léon, qui, lui, regardait toujours le ciel.

« **Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle soit comme ça, mais elle n'a pas changé. Alors bouge-toi le cul avant que je ne te la prenne.** » reprit Léon en se levant.

Le soleil s'était couché et il rentrait faire de quoi manger. Le brun, lui, restait encore un peu dehors, pensif. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il savait une chose : elle était à lui.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Grey fût assez agité.

« **S'cuse pour hier. J'pensais pas ce que j'ai dis.** »

« **D'accord.** » répondit la mage de la taille d'une poupée.

Elle avait encore les yeux rouges, bien que cela ne soit pas très perceptible vu sa taille. Léon déposa deux tasses de thé et un café sur la table, et s'interrogeait.

« **On devrait faire venir quelqu'un en plus pour la ramener, non ?** »

« **Jubia ne veut pas partir !** » répliqua cette dernière, bien décidée à rester.

« **Mais, Jubia, que veux-tu faire avec ta taille actuelle ?** » demanda Léon, essayant de la raisonner.

« **Jubia n'a pas perdu ses pouvoirs, elle peut aider. **»

« **Mais tes pouvoirs sont proportionnels à ta taille, idiote…** »

En guise de démonstration, Jubia lui lança une vague dans la figure. « **Jubia est petite, mais peut faire beaucoup de choses.** »

Les idées rafraîchies, Grey s'apprêtait à protester mais se contenta de ne rien dire, sortant une feuille et un crayon.

« **Lucy devrait pouvoir nous aider. J'vais lui expliquer la situation.** »

Les délires fous d'une auteur fan. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, il y a un lien entre le titre et la taille de Jubia, l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Rassurez-vous, comme toujours, il y aura la petite partie Lemon, mais… qui de Léon ou Grey Jubia choisira-t-elle ?

Je pense faire entre 3 et 5 chapitre, pas plus, j'ai presque toute l'histoire en tête, mit à part une certaine partie. Bon, aller, une tite review ?


End file.
